


Alpha/Omega (Mate)

by orphan_account



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mates, Omega!Peck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just porn between Face and Hannibal.Alpha x omega little ficlet
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Kudos: 26





	Alpha/Omega (Mate)

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write some smut.

'' Russ, you know how ludicrous this sounds!'' Hannibal cried out; his voice ravaged in anger as his lips quirked mockingly as he looked back at his superior who comfortably sat in his chair.

''Hannibal, there is nothing I can do now; you know why the boy was assigned to you. And believe me, I worked hard that it stayed like that until now. Yet I cannot be tolerated it anymore'' Russ saw his old friend open his mouth for another resistant outburst. He raised his hand in warning before Hannibal had a chance to say something further ''Hannibal...'' he said commandingly, he regretted the use of such tone but he saw no other options ''the boy must be here for a reason. Despite all your protests and denials, he has to get through his heat cycles like any other omega here. This is his fourth heat in 6 months period with no relief and the others are getting fidgety around him. Suppressants are not enough anymore. The boy can be in great danger if he gets out of your sight.''

Hannibal calmed down, seeing a fruitless result in his tempered response ''yes, I know'' he admitted defeated, sighing as his desperate gaze begged for Russell's sympathy for the boy ''but please'' he pleaded '' I cannot treat him like a whore and I don't want him being sent off as one into Pike's team. God knows, even you, how badly he treats the Omegas'' he looks apologetically at his friend ''please give me more time. I will handle the kid properly. Please, Russ.''

Hannibal lowered himself to begging and he would do it another time just to save the kid from an unfortunate future. He was aware of the system. He was an Alpha and the boy was Omega. To keep Alphas calm, having no further conflicts among themselves omegas were assigned to each team, no matter who was pent up enough to go savage from frustration. Hannibal hated it and he felt sorry for all those poor Omegas, claimed, unable to escape, forced, despite giving consent, to be fucked. He felt a headache coming from all the worry and tiredness clashing on him hard as he hadn't had a proper rest since the last mission. He massaged his temple, grumbling as the silence overtook the tent between him and Russ. ''please, don't take him away from me'' he let it slip from his control and tried to ignore the last sentence, hoping his friend will ignore the personal tone he just added to the plate on his reasoning, his voice shaking.

''Hannibal'' the tone was hopeful and it sparks a bit of relief in Hannibal's chest as he knew the nature of that voice followed by a sigh ''very well. I am giving you two days.''

‘‘But Russ, two d...'' Hannibal started his protest he was abruptly interrupted

''Stop! Two days and no more. If you don't claim that boy, then Pike will. Don't make this harder than it already is'' Russell firmly said his final decision; Hannibal knew that is the end of the bargain. He silently nodded, notably agreed to the ultimatum. At least, now he has some time to come up with the next step.

''Thank you. I will make it work'' he smiled despite there was nothing to smile and excused himself to go back into his base where his team and boy were. His ears caught a call of his name just before he left the tent. He stopped, turning on his heels, looking at Russ with confusion as the soft expression was odd enough to see on his friend's face.

‘‘There is something else about the kid.'' Hannibal's head tiled in further confusion, not knowing where this lead. '' and you'' Russell’s made it all more alarmingly disturbing, involving Hannibal further along with all the chaotic mess.

‘‘What are you trying to say?'' he asked silently.

Russ thought about how he should address the further matter without another rage from Hannibal. He clasped his hands together, leaning his elbows on the desk '' a month ago, the boy came to me. He needed a talk and it involved you. I am telling you this because the matter is deeper than it seems.'' He looked up at Hannibal; the face covered with worry and something else wilder that was hidden between those trained steel cold eyes. It all came to place now; Russ wondered if Hannibal was aware of his actions at all.

''I think you should talk to the kid properly about this. It is not my right to tell you, you need to hear it from him. But please do it soon or it will be too late'' those words were not comforting at all and Hannibal felt another untampered rage arriving any second now. His jaw clenched as his control was tested. He blamed it on his tiredness but the reason was probably far more concerning. The kid came to talk to him. About what? This little information rattled him more than anything discussed before.

‘‘What did he say? Please Russ'’ his voice panicking, everything seemed off lately and today was not any different. ‘‘What did the kid tell you?'' he barked forgetting his place and gaining a sharp glare from his superior and not a friend.

''Hannibal, the kid needs to be bonded.'' Russell knew Hannibal will figure it with no further information and the dumbfounded expression confirmed his theory. Guess there is something, he mused to himself not showing anything to his friend. ''Go now. ''

* * *

Hannibal's head as spinning as he was walking to his tent. Exhausted and confronted by the facts. He huffed as everything fell in place. But was it all true? Were those feelings real or false adoration for an Alpha? He did not know since the kid was always playful around him, fooling around, aloof as much as he can be. He was a puzzle that Hannibal often tried to piece together and for the most part, he figured what the kid was thinking, but recently he was unsolvable and it threw Hannibal off much more than he anticipated, resulting in his lack of control of his temper with Russ.

His legs led him to his tent absent-mindedly hardly noticing when he reached his goal. His mind was immediately clouded by a thick smell and essence in the air no doubt coming from the kid.

'' Hey boss'' he was greeted by Murdock, always cheerful and seemingly carefree, but what he expected on that expression it wasn't there. His expression was flooded with worry and desperate 'don't know what to do if you weren't here now' look and Hannibal panicked thinking the worst. He rushed inside, Murdock in one swift memento out of his way as his super-speed reaction almost crashed the two men together commented by the 'wow, easy' within of those Murdock’s surprised yelps. He knew his boss was on the edge lately but he never saw him react like this before, even when Face had his first heat since he joined the team.

Hannibal practically growled at the thickness in the air causing his breath becoming heavier and rapid, his control challenged by the smell of a ripe omega. He gulped; pushing down all of his urges his damn Alpha instinct was telling him what to do and forced himself to keep it together as his eyes caught a whimpering mess on the bed with BA sitting beside it.

''boss, it is worse than before'' the big guy stated the obvious and Hannibal wanted to huff arrogantly in response but he restrained to snap at his beta. Instead, he thanked for his help and gestured to go without a word, a situation as self-explanatory as much as it is. He knew BA would catch on and with a bit of Murdock’s help, he has dragged away from the tent, concern for his dear teammate shown on his face.

Hannibal wasted no seconds as omega whined and reached for his touch. ‘’ssh, sssh, it’s okay. I am here, Temp’’ he soothed, his Alpha instincts kicking in to care and nurture the omega on sight. He kissed Face on the forehead, those once curled untamed blond locks covered in sweat and glued to the skin.

Face whimpered at the soft pair of lips, placing a soft peck that made him even hotter and earning for his Alpha. He squeaked another moan, coaxed from his sensuous lips as his whole body got embraced and his nose filled up with a strong musky scent that sent his brains off and melts every sensibility in his brains. His whole body shut down from the contact and he took in everything, the light touch of fingers brushing through his damp hair, another hand soothing running up and down his back and most of all that made him shiver and wet was the voice, mature and raspy with a hint of lust, whispering sweet words of comfort. No omega could be able to resist tat and God Face wanted to give himself to his Alpha, be Hannibal’s omega and only his. Tears filled up the corners of his eyes as another painful wave of pheromones emanated into the air, visibly effecting Hannibal too. He hid his flushed face away from his CO, too embarrassed to face that handsome face right now.

His mind was blurred, senses overtightened as a soft chuckle rang into his ears and fuck, he loved making his Alpha this happy, making Hannibal happy. his feelings were all over the place, only one certain for sure, one that he was keeping it a secret even from his CO, his Alpha and Face knew the boss was as affected as him. He chokes on his gathering saliva in his throat, it was harder to breathe more as the time passed and the waves of heat did not help either. Face did not know what to do as he never let his heat to go further than this. He always had a pack of suppressants with him, within the reach. He screwed up, he ran out of them and could not get new ones. It was all his fault. He cried as he remembered the feeling when it started.

* * *

_It was a day of training like any other in the past and Face worked hard to keep himself in shape and prepared. He worked hard to be a good soldier and he was proud he made it so far as he did as much as it could be possible for an omega. Ever since Hannibal took him in the team, he made sure he proved himself worthy of each member and recognition from the CO himself. being an omega was not an issue but it did do some impression on others around in the base. Not many Omegas resided here as an official soldier, a ranger at that and it was no surprise many Alphas and even Betas were looking down in him. He ignored snarky remarks and comments, telling him Omegas are only good for one thing only. He did not give a fuck what others thought of him or his gender role in society._

_‘’leave them be, Facey. They are assholes anyways’’ Murdock always comforted his friend and patted him on the back in encouragement and soon they would laugh it off like it was nothing. And indeed, he was right and set himself to be doing better things than worrying._

_He hit his punching back over and over again until he felt it was enough to stress relieved out and stretched his tired muscles from a hard day of keeping himself in proper shape. He spent the whole day in the practice day, soldiers training around just as hard as him and keeping themselves in form._

_He sighed at the hot air, fanning himself with a hand, not helping but a small breeze is a small breeze and it was better than nothing. A towel was thrown into his naked back from behind, surprising him out of nowhere._

_‘’you will tire yourself before the mission will even start, kid.’’ Murdock mockingly attempted to sound like Hannibal and they all had a good laugh even if it lasted shortly and he thanked for the towel. the held a nice chat together, talking about the upcoming mission. Just as he though his day will end like any other, he felt it._

_Hot and fast hit him like blazing fire and painfully struck into his lungs. His throat became dry, thirsty and his vocal cords numb he managed but a whine as his face flushed deep. His body trembled as a wave of pheromones scented the air around him and a small amount of slick wetted his pants. Alphas around the small group instantly turned toward the Omega in heat, eyes hungry and clouded in lust as the sweet intoxicating smell hit their noses. Shit! He thought and thought to take a shot to prolong his heat with a direct shot in the scent gland. He fumbled through his stuff and found his bag only to find it was empty. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he panicked, he always made sure he had a spare one. Another wave hit him and his aroma sent shivers down his spine not only to him but every available alpha around him that was ready to fuck him senseless._

_BA and Murdock took action and hurried to aid him, getting him out of the tent as quickly as possible, punching every alpha on their way, shielding Face from possible attackers._

_Face’s head was spinning, disoriented he followed them as he clenched his fist against his chest, sweating like crazy, calling his Alpha._

* * *

’Hannibal’’ he whined, grounding himself into the reality, setting his foggy mind to work although it did not help much as his blank thought were filled lust and desire. He has shushed again, gently and caring

‘’I'm sorry boss. I couldn’t do anything, I used it all...Aaah’’ a moan cut him as Hannibal massaged his scent gland. It felt orgasmic and better than anything he could think off and the fact that it was Boss made his pants damper, his hole twitched in anticipation. He felt so empty and he wanted to be filled now, as quickly as possible.

‘’shh, it’s okay, kid. Don't worry it is not your fault. ‘’ Hannibal found it hard not to kiss those soft trembling lips inviting him to devour the boy without further ado. His heart skipped a beat as the kid called out to him, clinging to him. The omega recognizing its Alpha; that was a good start, to say the least, and he shuffled them both in the bed. It was narrow for carrying two grown-ups but it did not matter to Hannibal as he acted as the body pillow from his omega anyway. A couple of muffled whimpers sent Hannibal's on the verge of his control; he would lie if he said this was not affecting him at all. He soothed Face, softly whispering as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, scenting him and trailing his tongues along the slender muscle until it found the spot e along the slender muscle until it found the spot behind Face’s ear. The omega released another wave of his delicious smell and Hannibal's lips curved into a wide grin as the omega relaxed into his touch. He was filled with thrill as the pliant body gave into his cares, moving along his body, practically rubbing against Hannibal.

But first, some things need to be said and told. He waited until Face calmed down and he wondered when another wave will come also, he used that moment of clarity wisely.

‘’ hey, kid. We need to talk’’ he said firmly, guiding that beautifully flushed face up to get a decent look at the Omega. And God he looked gorgeous and alluring as ever. He asked himself what held him back to claim the boy until now. Once he caught Temp’s attention, making sure he listened with a clear mind he continued ‘’Russ told me. About you and me. Do you know what I am talking about, kid?’’ a small nod was enough and Hannibal putt the two together and no further words were needed. He was thankful for his good intuition. ‘’since when?’’

The face was completely frozen against his boss used as a body pillow. ‘’after two weeks’’ he mumbled and felt his voice tremble.

‘’your first heat then. And it wasn’t just any heat.’’ Hannibal sighed, breathing in that sweet smell again. His mind slowly started to drift away and started to let go of control over himself. It was hard, but manageable for now. He still got an upper hand and he will not let himself get lost in this.

‘’why did you not tell me, kid? You know I would do something ab…’’

‘’that is exactly the reason why, boss!’’ omega snapped, whimpering but harshly enough for the Alpha to sense the tone. ‘’I did not come to you because I knew you would send me as far away from this place as you could, even if it was all for my good. I wanted to stay with the team’’ he breathed in, knowing he will regret this ‘’with you, boss’’

‘’kid…’’ Hannibal tried to find the words but nothing came out. The temp was looking at him tentatively, fuck he wished he could make those hurtful thoughts go away with a simple kiss but it was not easy as that. He sighed, his thumb caressing one of the soft cheeks. It seemed to calm the kid and the heat felt bearable for a moment. ‘’you should tell me at least that I am your mate’’ he decided for the soft approach and whispered the words instead. Omega seemed to be soothed by his calming voice despite another heatwave approaching and spiking the air in another cloud of omega pheromones.

Face’s body melted as Hannibal’s tongue rolled out the word so smoothly. It had a nice ring to it, making his hole twitch again around nothing and he became aware of the emptiness again. Hannibal probably felt it and kissed his ling neck, nuzzling against his scent gland, giving him what he needed. For a second his mind cleared enough to speak coherently.

‘’They would separate us. I did not want to risk your whole career just for this. You are my CO and mating bond was out of the question. I figured that much and I thought of leaving myself but the bond was too strong. I can’t leave you. Not after I realized you are mine, my mate’’ Face felt stupid and averted his eyes contacted. He shivered as Hannibal’s free hand found itself on his hip, gently squeezing the flesh every once in a while. He blushed more as he became aware his upper body was naked and was wearing only his old pair of pants that made his ass looks all the more delicious looking.

Hannibal’s heart was shattering as the kid saw only hopeless solutions. Not just this time, always when he was too close for his good. He practically raised the kid on its own once he got out of the orphanage and pushed straight to the military world. It was not easy at first. As stubborn as the kid could be a certain distance was held between them, reasonably of course, but even when they got closer he got his doubts and fears of being abandoned and constant reminder of his secondary gender was a constant problem. He fought on his own and won many battles proving his worth repeatedly but Hannibal knew beneath all that strength the scared insecure boy was always somewhere in the back of his mind. 

He admired him as a person and his determination did quite an impression on many people with high positions. He knew the risks of an omega among Alpha filled environment but Face proved many times he can handle it on its own. That was enough for Hannibal and made the easiest choice in his life and made it so that the kid gets into his team no matter what.

‘’you see only bad things. I will need to get you to stop thinking like that kid’’ he chuckled but set a serious tone as they needed to get this conversation done before anything happens, feeling there is not much time left before the heat starts affecting them both again.

‘’So, what now boss?’’ and oh, Face wasn’t playing by the rules. Hannibal resisted taking advantage of the Omega’s vulnerability hardly until he kissed those soft lips, parted as the gasped at the contact and moaned into his mouth. His hand on the hip pushed slightly against his own body, feeling a hard member against his thigh. Face whined at the rubbing sensation, the inevitable wave of heat flooded the air around them. Hannibal’s cock twitched and hardened in seconds as his self-control gradually crumbled against that strong instinct, claiming Temp properly as Alpha should claim Omega. The other hand tugged on those blond curls and he devilishly smiled as the omega followed his moves and moved his head to the side, allowing Hannibal more freedom to nuzzle along his neck, grazing his teeth gently on the scent gland.

For several minutes they were making out, touching each other, feeling each other’s bodies until the wave was over and Face was able to think again for another 20 minutes or so. The face was breathless, flushed and harder than ever before. His pants overflowed with slick and the feeling of feeling empty started to hurt. ‘’Alpha’’ he whispered, aware of how this affects his CO.

‘’not bad, kid’’ Hannibal sighed, catching his breath just a little. It was hard to stop and leave those plush and bruised lips alone again, trembling in solitary. He compensated the loss with a nudge of his hips. Both moaned at the friction. Face was beautiful like this, pliant and willing, eyes filled with lust. ‘’Temp’’ he called out gently, hoping that the affectionate tone was sensed. He wanted to protect the kid even though he was able to do that quite all right by himself.

‘’what do you want to do now, kid?’’ he let Face to decide their pace, a choice that many Omegas can’t have. Alphas often take what they can, but not Hannibal. The kid deserved better, any Omega deserved better yet he cannot save them all, can he? He nipped at the spot that made Face melt under his touch and moans sweetly in his ears, a melody of such lustrous harmonies he never wanted them to end. His hand on the hips slid behind, cupping the soft and firm ass. The boy felt amazing as he experimentally squeezed. The boy’s hips jerked up, plastering himself along with his large figure, squirming at the strong touch. Face moaned and submitted to his Alpha completely and unable to say anything.

‘’Boss…nhhah!’’ he squeaked as the hand trailed down his ass and thighs, finding its way in his pants. Touch was surprisingly light and easy, barely grazing against his leaking member. Hannibal waited for his consent. And fuck if that isn’t a turn on then what is? He smiled as much as he could at the loving gesture he was allowed as Omega but right now he wanted his Alpha to fuck him, to claim him. His hands gathered all the courage they could muster, catching that handsome face of his CO. He looked for those grey pair of eyes that always looked at him in secret, now and then, passing along his figure, prolonging his gaze on his ass and quickly averting as they have been caught staring. It often made Face chuckle in secret as Boss wasn’t so subtle about it either.

‘’Boss, please’’ face pleaded, bumping their foreheads together ‘’please, hurry up and take what has always been yours’’ he cried out as pressed his member against that waiting hand. The contact gave little friction but it was enough to trigger another wave of heat, his scent seducing his Alpha for more. He pleaded and panted as hi scent gland was attacked once more, himself breathed in the scent of his Alpha. The smell of cigars was the strongest that lingered and was able to disguise his true scent that was able to melt his brain right away.

‘’kid, I need you to say it properly’’ Hannibal teased, a bit for the fun and a bit serious, he did not take this lightly. ‘’kid, I need to know you want this. Tell me you want to be my mate’’ he locked his eyes with the other blue pair, always loving that challenging spark the bore. The kid had a spirit and that was quite a turn on, even for Omega. He always had a thing for dominant Omega, the role seemed to be suited for Face, and perhaps they could try it in the future. What followed was unexpected.

‘’And what about you. It’s not like you don’t have a saying in this at all. You could reject me, an omega like me...’’

‘’And yet I am here, aren’t I?’’ he recovered quickly, interrupting Face in between. Face stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Hannibal snickered at that, giving a quick peck on the nose. They almost forgot the heat was happening until a strong scent of slick reached Hannibal’s clever nose. ‘’I am guessing you don’t want me to leave either’’ he whispered, out of breath as he felt his rut coming, his hand leaving Face’s cock losing the contact. Face whimpered at the loss of contact resulting in his hips grinding against his hard-on. ‘’sssh, baby, I am just trying to prove my point’’ he soothed his omega, kissing him gently as his hand reached behind his buttock, fingers grazing along that puckered entrance, covered in slick. Face jumped at the contact, finger probing at his hole.

‘’Hannibal…anhh!’’ he squeaked at the hot contact, hips leaning back searching for more of those fingers. ‘’Please,’’ he pleaded, eyebrows furrowed together as the sensation of a single touch of his Alpha could send him to the edge just like that.

‘’please what?’’ Face glared back at his boss having fun. He cried out another moan as the probing digit almost penetrated his hole. He threw his head to the side, baring his throat, submitting entirely.

‘’Bastard!’’ Face yelped as his fingers left him all alone, his whine putting Hannibal to chuckle.

‘’Is that a no?’’ Hannibal acted innocently, loving his Omega getting mouthy.

‘’Of course not!’’ Face started to get annoyed as he felt another approaching of heat ad this time he knew it will be strong. he pulled Hannibal by the wrist and turned them over so he straddled Hannibal’s lap and fuck it felt nice to feel his hard cock against his ass ‘’please, fuck me already’’ he whispered before he claimed those lips. And he was so glad he took the upper hand otherwise his Alpha would tease until he couldn’t take it anymore and he waited long enough.

Hannibal did not oppose to that. He chuckled into the kiss as Face took a claim on the hungry and desperate for another taste of his mouth. He groaned at the pressure as Face expertly grinned his hips hence his cock rubbed along his ass cheeks. He pushed them up, hands falling on his thighs, trailed up them supping his ass. His omega moaned sweetly as the added pressure rubbed at his front and the back and Face wanted more. It wasn’t enough. And then it hit him hard. The fact that Hannibal is willing will be claiming him and Face will be his mate. Fuck, he felt slick drip from his whole as heat heightened his senses, making him pliant and putty as Hannibal put a hand on him. Unconsciously rolling out his hips, Face moaned seeking the friction from before. He threw his head back, stretching like an omega he was born to be, for his Alpha, ready to be fucked. He made a whole show out of this as he trailed his hands down Hannibal’s broad frame, fingers touched every nook and cranny of those stone hard perfect abs, every dimple, and muscle, stopping right above his hip bone. He loved as his Alpha let him explore, taking his sweet time before he loses his mind with a cock in his ass.

Hannibal did the same. Not wasting his time to just lie and watch his amazing Omega. His hands trailed up from his thighs up, admiring every muscle, every imperfection he could find to worship. He gently grazed his fingertips along the spine, stopping right before he took a hold on to those golden locks.

‘’God, look at you. ‘’ He praised ‘’so gorgeous’’ he grunted as the friction wasn’t enough. His control was almost gone and tried ground himself with little self-awareness he had left. He buried his nose against that scent gland again, loving the moans coaxed from the kid. The boy smelt incredible, sweet and delicious. ‘’Temp’’ he whispered, as he pushed down his omega on his back again, gaining a happy whimper as he started to work the pants as quickly and as unnoticeably as he could to not let the omega get too nervous although he figures that will not be the problem at all.

Face’s heart went wild as Hannibal took the charge again. His body shivered as the cold air hit his skin once his pants were taken off, his leaking erection almost close to bursting and Hannibal barely touched him. ‘’Fuck, please’’ he begged even though not sure what for. For touching his cock or getting fucked? Both were good choices, for all he cared Hannibal could work him however he wanted. He melted as they kissed again, this time gentler, not rushed at all. He was reassured everything was going to be all right. That was what Hannibal was like. He returned the favor and let his mouth open, allowing to be devoured by that clever tongue. His head felt dizzy just from that, a mindboggling sensation. His hands brushed through Hannibal’s hand, gripping a handful of hair as a hand reached his bottom again. Gentle fingers buried themselves deep in his slick hole. He did not even feel any pain as the intrusion sent him seeing stars, body arching off the bed. ‘’Aaah! Fuck. Do that again’’ he moaned as he tugged at his Alpha, hips rolling against those fingers. He moaned wantonly as Hannibal gladly pleased the kid taking no hesitation in finger-fucking his omega to a mind-numbing orgasm.

Hannibal seemed to love to kiss right above his scent gland, face found it extremely arousing as he responded to the soft nibbling on his skin, teeth grazing lightly, promising to bite and marking him. Face tilted his head back, making more room for his Alpha to scent him. His legs trembled as the pleasure started to build up, a knot forming in his belly as the arousal reached its peak. Fingers grazed that sweet spot that made him see stars again. His Alpha chuckled, probably knowing that he found his prostate and relentlessly attacked that little bundle of nerves repeatedly over and over again until Face spilled his seed between them, his cum splattered on his stomach and muscles contracting at the climax. He moaned dried and spent as fingers fucked him through it, legs rubbing against Hannibal’s waist. ‘’Fuck, Hannibal. Next time I want to come with your cock inside me.’’

Hannibal chuckled as his wide-opened eyes marveled at the sight of his coming Omega. He extracted his fingers; a small whine of protest sent him to sooth his Omega, assuring him with a kiss. ‘’shh, kid, don’t worry, we just started.’’ He promises for more as he trailed his hand coated in sweet slick up to Face’s lips. He halted just a millimeter above those sinfully devouring lips. Face caught on pretty quickly, darting his tongue out to taste himself on those fingers. He took one small kitten-like lick, humming as he lost himself of the whole idea. He never broke eye contact as he got bolder and took two whole fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. He smirked as Hannibal visibly panted hard at the visuals, and face knew he looked captivating enough to be fucked just like this.

Hannibal repeated a cursing mantra, controlling himself and his cock. His omega was irresistible. He swallowed hard as he resisted his urge to fuck him senseless. And why wouldn’t he, his Omega is willing; he felt it through the bond. He replaced his fingers with his lips, ravaging his boy with more determination, clashing teeth and biting and fuck Temp loved every bit of it.

‘’Temp, are you sure?’’

Face tried not to roll his eyes; he knew Hannibal did not take things like that lightly. He knew the weight of their bond but he was so sure and it felt right. He did not doubt this at all. He indulged his Alpha for once, as he kissed him lightly. Simple ‘’yes’’ and Hannibal were gone. His clothes were gone in a second and Face blushed as his eyes settled upon his hard member, leaking precum.

He moaned at the sight, his hole twitching round nothing as the emptiness annoyed his Omega sense. His legs pushed Hannibal closer around his waist, dragging his cock against his slick and stretched hole. ‘’I said I want your cock inside me the next time I come. Now will you fuck me or not?’’ he snarled as the waiting wasn’t coping with his urges. He clashed their lips together as his Alpha pushed inside him; stretching him more than those fingers did not long ago.

Face arched off of the bed as sensation melted the last coherent thought as Hannibal slammed home, hitting his sweet spot right at the start. His hands sought the other pair, desperately looking for some sort of leverage and comfort. Hannibal felt the urge from his Omega and entwined their hands together, placing them above Face’s head.

‘’Temp’’ Hannibal whispered, panting hard as his cock slid into his omega easily. He moaned as the sweet hotness around his cock clenched around him. His mind was completely clouded by the time he realized he started to fuck Face hard, setting a pace that left them both panting. Fascination took over him as he watched his Omega writhe under him, moaning for him, filled to the brim. ‘’you are so captivating like this’’ he teased, punctuating each word with a strong thrust, leaning down to get his lips on Face’s. He sent one of his hands-frees from a tight grip, soothing his whimpering Omega by caressing his cheeks. Face looked so gone by now he responded only to his touch and the tenderness of their kiss. It was so chaste in contrast to the obscene fucking Hannibal let go of it all. He quickened the pace, kisses trailed down his lips under Face’s chin, softly nipping at the skin. Soft whimpers inclined Face was enjoying this, feeling amazing, no pain and that only spur Hannibal to fuck into him more.

All Face could do was moaning at each thrust Hannibal gave him, legs shaking from sheer pleasure. He nuzzled into Hannibal’s neck, breathing in his scent. ‘’So good. Never stop’’ he sighed contently, finally getting what he had wished for so long. And more he got as he was turned on his belly, feeling Hannibal’s weight behind. He smiled, his mind registering just enough to know what is going on. ‘’fuck, that is hot’’ as he was manhandled and cock reentering his sloppy hole, pace quicker and rougher than before. Hannibal was in full rut. He was meeting his thrust, spreading his legs, head leaning against the mattress. He put himself in presenting positing as those strong hands hugged him around his belly, pressing their hips together even more. Fuck, he loved it more and more as the new position gave the perfect angle for Hannibal to hammer his cock into his prostate perfectly. He shivered as he felt those teeth along his nape. He shut his eyes, letting go of all of his defenses, moving along the pace, moaning like a whore as he was fucked hard. ‘’Alpha….aaanh!’’ he called out as his nape was mouthed gently, being licked. His hole throbbed around Hannibal’s cock, loving the friction of skin on skin contact. ‘’please now’’ he pleaded, his orgasm approaching one again.

Hannibal heard the pleas, felt through his bond Face was ready and so was he. He groaned lowly, tightening the grip around Face. ‘’Temp, you’re doing so well’’ he praised and he loved how the body beneath trembled. He nuzzled his nose against Face, nudging his scent gland. He grumbled as the scent became stronger and blended with his. The feeling of hot tightness sent his brain a delicious sensation, mind-melting. He thought he went stupid as his rut overtook his sense, fulfilling his Alpha duty. His vision blurred, seeing hazy images as pleasure distracted his disorientation. He followed his instinct, trusted it and letting being led blindly.

Facelifted his upper body, leaning against Hannibal, neck stretched and submitted to his Alpha. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, it felt the amazing face was able only to cry out of pleasure. His hands brushed along Hannibal’s, leaning on them, his whole body ended plastered on Hannibal. Cock penetrated him deeper like that, just as glorious as he imagined he would feel, a moan was coaxed out ‘’Aaah, fuck…please more, now Hannibal’’ he begged his Alpha, his hole clenching for more as he still felt empty. Fuck, he wanted the knot so badly, frustration startled him from the bottom of his belly and he became needy brat again.

He started to whine, nudging Hannibal to hurry up and get it done, but fuck. He wasn’t going to get is so easily. Hannibal wanted it to last and with his cock buried in his ass Face hardly managed to do something about it.

‘’not yet, kid.’’ Hannibal stopped abruptly, smirking as Face’s protest and rolling hips demanded friction. He slowed his pace and changed his shallow and fast thrust in deep and slow ones; perfectly aiming at the spot he knew Face would be seeing stars. ‘’that’s it, baby, enjoy this. You are doing so well’’ he coaxed his Omega into oblivion, his lips kissing his nape with a threat of teeth scarping on the smooth surface of the skin.

Face loved every second, moaning sweetly, moving in unison. His legs were shaking, barely keeping him on the knees as his mind remembered his cock was hard and leaking again, arousal too strong to bear. And now Hannibal wants to go slow. Fuck, he half-cried, not able to deny his Alpha, holding tight against that strong body, supporting him so he wouldn’t fall. A hand on his belly loosened its grip, trailing indivisible patterns along his abdomen up to his chest, fingers flicking gently on one of his erect buds. And oh, it felt wonderful, hot, his ass contracting at the exquisite touch of those fingers. ‘’aah, please’’ he pleaded on instinct, his hips jerking as he felt a small bump catching on his rim. Oh, Hannibal’s knot started forming and Face felt glorious at the slow stretching and newly acquired friction he found it very pleasant and sent another mental orgasm through his mind.

Hannibal’s ears listened carefully; his eyes useless at the current disorientation, closing them only increased his focus on his task. He heard the man under his frame gasp in surprise. He slowed the pace for a bit, knowing his growing not would be of some discomfort. He distracted his moaning Omega by kissing his nape again, body pliant in his arms once again as the stretch seemed to suit Face perfectly. ‘’Temp’’ he panted in his ear, as the youth eagerness to get more friction pulled on his knot. He hissed at the sudden urge and lightly bit Face, fixating him, making him submit again.

‘’Easy, we will do this slowly. Alright, kid?’’ sounding a bit commanding as face shivered under him. his heart thumped fast, his chest felt tight as Face hesitantly nodded, obedience showing as he stretched his neck back, searching for his lips. They trembled in solitary for far too long, Hannibal thought and kissed him, pouring every loving feeling he held for the boy.

‘’boss’’ the kid exhaled, as the slow pace sent little sparks through his body, torturing his sweet spot non-stop, his mind melted at the glorious feeling. ‘’Aaah….’’ He cried out, Hannibal shushing him, soothing him with gentle touches, smartly distracting him from the prolonged pleasure. Face thought this much would make him crazy, as he was high on endorphins, his heat making his mind go blank, only pleasing his Alpha made him feel happy and thrill coursing through his veins. His blood boiled within him, like fire, and Hannibal was only one who could quench it.

His fingers brushed through those silver strands, fingers gently clenched together, keeping those mouth in place, nibbling at his neck. God, he loved Hannibal doing it, wanting that bite to happen any time sooner as his ass was still stretching at the growing knot. The pressure built up slowly as Hannibal rutted his hips with a torturing slow pace, so careful and considerate to his partner in bed it made face laugh. His cock leaked at that, painfully hard and Face’s other hand rushed to his hardened member.

‘’hey….please...Aaah’’ he whined as his hand was slapped away an inch away from his dick. Tears were flowing from his eyes on his flushed cheeks, soon brushed away with gentle fingers.

‘’just a bit more, baby’’ Hannibal soothed, reassuring the boy it will be over soon. His knot almost completely formed tugged tightly on the slicked rim, now slow thrust reduced to slow rutting and sharp movements. He made sure to make his Omega feel good, with other distractions. He showered the kid with kisses, caressing touches, whispering sweet nothing, anything that made his Omega tremble in his arms.

Face moaned, covered in a thin layer of sweat as the heat, and reduced him to voiceless cries and begging for more. He was far more gone as he thought, as a moment of clarity allowed to compose himself, regaining strength in his legs. He shivered at the hardly awaited words ‘’Baby, you ready? Want to be my mate? Mine?’’ FUCK YES!!! He wanted to scream but all he was able to saw was a long moany ‘’yeah!!’’

He was gone as soon as a hand wrapped around his hard cock, coming seconds after. He panted hard as strips of white liquid, thick and warm coated those digits that now played with his crown, scraping and teasing the tip. He moaned sweetly, lips parted, tongue darting out instinctively as the hands trailed up to press its fingers along his plush flesh. He took those digits in his mouth, licking them clean, tasting his semen.

This obscene view sent Hannibal over the edge, his knot fully grown, and quivering inside, hugged by hot tightness. He released the last shield of his control he had held onto filled the boy with his hot essence. ‘’Mine’’ he managed to growl before he sank his teeth into the soft neck.

Face’s stopped moving, freezing on the spot, his pupils dilated as the bond finally established electrified his body with renewing energy. He squeaked at the slight pain only to be replaced by the delightful pleasure. A relief crossed over his heart, his body recognizing the Alpha completely. He was claimed. Finally.

The body was shivering at the hot sensation, filling him up, the most satisfying feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time ended the heat, leaving Face exhausted and boneless. He called for Hannibal, searching for those sensuous soft lips, gently devouring him through his high. Hannibal sensing his need through the bond, leaned over, making them both hiss and giggle at the harsh tug on the knot and the rim. They were both out of breath, flopping on the bed, sideways as comfortable as their position could allow them at the moment.

* * *

Hannibal woke up, huffing at the sleeping man in his arms. Usually Face wakes up early for his training. He doubted that after what happened last night the kid will likely be awake before him. He let his eyes wander across those soft features; Face looked so peaceful like a little child. A small alluring innocence radiated through and Hannibal forced his rising arousal away from his mind. He buried his nose under the scent gland, the spot where the scent of his omega was the strongest, now smelling like him, mixing their scents, smelling claimed and owned. He grinned as his fingers brushed along that slender neck, perfectly displaying his bite mark, a sting of possessiveness hit his mind as he dragged his tongue along the fresh wound.

Face twitched at the slight trickle of a sting, causing his mind to wake from a deep slumber. ‘’Alpha…’’ he called out to his mate, titling his properly, instinct from last night kicking and Hannibal chuckled as the second later a small yawn creped out of that sinful mouth. Face’s mouth slurred a morning greeting as he blushed once he caught those grey amiable eyes.

‘’well?’’ Hannibal expected something from Face but didn’t know what to say and started with a question. 

‘’well...’’ Face repeated, averting his eyes. He was highly aware that he was naked in bed with CO strong arms wrapped around his waist. So what now? He started panicking, his heart racing. He just mated with his boss last night. The joy and panic overwhelmed his mind. Fuck, what now? He did not think of things that far. Hannibal must have felt his inner turmoil of emotions as he felt those soft lips kissing his once more. His eyelids fluttered shut, as his mouth was claimed again by that clever tongue, devouring him whole, his body shivering as the air heated around them. Bastard, that is no fair! He glared at Hannibal.

He lifted himself in the sitting position, still rattled by everything. Hannibal joined him sensing there is something bothering his mate. ‘’everything okay, kid?’’ he placed his hand on his neck, massaging his pained spot, marked by the bite. He tilted to the side slightly, moaning into the touch as his nose was filled with a nice warm smell of them. It felt nice and managed to calm him a bit. Still, nervousness around his newly formed bond twisted his stomach.

‘’yeah, no… yeah, I am fine. It’s just…not used to this sort of…’’ he trailed off, placing their foreheads together, hoping Hannibal will not poke at this ever and understand without any explanation.

‘’kid…’’ his lips were halted by two fingers.

‘’Please, don’t. ‘’ Face voice trembled. Fuck, his Omega side rejoiced at the newly formed bond and so did he. His mind was full of thoughts and he couldn’t place his true feelings on this particular moment. Shit!

‘’stop, thinking kid.’’ Hannibal kissed those soft digits and took the in his hand, circling his thumb on the back of the hand. His other hand cupped Face’s chin, making the kid looking up. ‘’hey, don’t think this is a mistake, kid.’’ He started but this was the best he could do. ‘’it isn’t. You know why?’’ Hannibal chuckled as the kid kept being silent. He listened, that was sure off. ‘’because I love how strong you are, even if only being an Omega’’

‘’Now you’re pushing it, boss..’’

‘’let me finish, kid’’ he said gently by kid’s surprise.

‘’I admired how you never let anybody look down on you, how loyal and determined you are, even when you were just another soldier before you joined the Rangers.’’ Hannibal’s sincerity was heard in that velvety voice. Patronizing words sounding nice from his lips.

‘’and lastly, I love how you look perfect in every outfit and make me go crazy on every mission by going your way, changing my plans, and fuck I love you since I saw you train in the base those first few months since you came here. I love you, kid and it’s making me go crazy. I had a rough 6 months ever since you were assigned to my team.’’

‘’ do you understand, kid?’’ Hannibal searched the answer those sparkly blue eyes, glittering with life. His lips were claimed and that was all he needed, Face giving him his version of communication. He was never good with emotions, talking about it, but showing them like this could feel nice, once they will find a comfortable pace and learn to be mates together.

‘’plus you've never stopped looking at my ass whenever I turn to your way’’ Face broke the kiss, mischievous and snarky comments kicking him into his normal self. Both chuckled at that, going in for another kiss, deep and passionate, confirming their bond.

‘’I had to set my eyes on something beautiful; we are in the middle of nowhere. Your ass was a perfect compensation for that, brat’’ he mocked and turned the kid over, hovering over his smaller frame and nuzzling at his side, smelling their scent. Face sighed, almost moaning as gentle teeth scraped along his neck.

‘’is that so? Is that why you were so distracted last time when half of the battalion waited for your command half an hour?’’ Face managed and made Hannibal remember the incident at that time.

‘’shush, brat’’ Hannibal gently barked at his mate and bit lightly on the skin, making Face shiver beneath him as his hands squeezed those perfect ass cheeks. In a swift moment Face hooked one leg beneath his and turned them over. Hannibal groaned in surprise as he found himself on the back with Face straddling his lap, revealing his naked frame and most importantly his leaking member. His blood rushed straight to his cock and with a good reason, Hannibal smiled as he saw where this is going.

Face returned the smile, more devilish and mischievous, Hannibal had ever seen him. He moaned as the sudden heat hugged his cock and squeezed around.

‘’oh, and I am not a brat.’’ The face reminded him, stretching like a cat, let Hannibal see his perfect body in all its glory. Again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> that's it


End file.
